


Anything For Love

by ChucklesCPfic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesCPfic/pseuds/ChucklesCPfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would Chakotay do anything for love? A 100 word drabble. (Written February 2002)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For Love

"How much do you love me, Chakotay?" Tom asked as they sat listening to an old twentieth century song by a guy named Meatloaf. "Would _you_ do _anything_ for me?

"Maybe."

"Would you give me all your replicator credits?"

"Definitely."

"Would you walk naked on to the bridge for me?

"Yes."

"Would you have sex with the Captain if I asked you to?"

Chakotay snorted and raised his eyebrows as the singer in the background crooned, 'I would do anything for love, but I won't _do_ that.'

"My sentiments exactly," he laughed, and pulled Tom in for a lingering kiss.


End file.
